Burst
by Moonessence1
Summary: Bella has just been woke up from her change, she's confused and runs. Jasper catches up with her though! Rated M, one-shot (Not a sequel one shot)


I don't own Twilight, this is for amusement only ^_^

Rated Mature

**BPOV**

Burst

I was running down a forest covered hill, my long brown hair swishing with me. My eyes were looking around franticly. I could see a small yellow spider making a web, the dew that dripped onto it. A humming birds wings flap in slow motion, hear a mouse scurrying into its nest. I was canopied by the trees, but when there's a break, I can see dust and tiny seeds that catch the light. I smell flowers of every kind; Asters, Poppies, Tiger Lilies, and Heathers.

I don't know where I'm going; don't know what's happening or who I am. My dark green, broom skirt whips in the wind, my black tank rustling, arms moving as I take breathes that I don't quite need, seeing as I'm not out of breathe. My brain is doing a scan, what's happening? I know I need to find something but I don't know what. My throat was dry along with my mouth. It hurt; I needed something to drink to sooth this desert feeling. I whimpered at the thought, I was so confused! All I do know for sure; I woke up I was on a bed under a pavilion that had flowers and trees around it. I felt the need to run, so I didn't think, I just did.

**Thump- thump**

I came to a sudden halt and my head sharply turned to the left. I breathed in as my eyes dilated. I could smell something so sweet, my senses tickled. It was also just as savory smelling, I could basically taste it on the tip of my tongue. My throat lurched a feeling of needing to cough, to get something wet down it. I launched my way towards the smell, that delicious sound.

I saw a big brown bear drinking from a small stream, and I didn't hesitate. Running on instinct I grabbed the bear's neck fur and slammed my teeth in one of his gushing veins. It gave fight for a couple of minutes but I held on sucking all what was offered. His blood flowed through me as the taste was bursting onto my tongue. I heard a snap and I was suddenly in a crouched position, the bear's body in front of me. I felt growls escape from deep within my chest making me sound like an animal.

I took in his wavy, dark blond hair- his orange, almost golden, eyes stared back at me. I could see relief, surprise, and love in them. I didn't understand it. His full lips that were in a lopsided smirk, I also noticed some scars on his neck and arms, but before I could dwell he spoke, "Bella." His deep voice scared me; it also sent a tingle through my body.

I hissed and scampered back further. I watched the white t-shirt, dark wash denim pants, and bare foot clad man approach me with his palms up at chest height. I felt less apprehensive but I still had my eyes trained on his orange ones.

"Bella, I won't hurt you but you need to come to me." As soon as he said come to me I let out a growl and ran the other way. I was running further and further into the woods. I could hear him behind me.

"Damn it." He said before running after me. His frustration amused me, but him running after me made my legs push even harder. I jumped over a huge rock, ducked under a tree limb. Suddenly I felt calm, and relaxed. I slowed down, as my brain was yelling at me to run. I couldn't help it; I sat down by a tree and let out a sob. What was happening to me? I looked up when I sensed the man come closer

"Bella, its ok, I won't harm you. You need to understand this, I want to help you." He said as he was about 3 feet away. I was scared and my instinct told me to run but my feelings felt different, my chest heaved deep breathes. Who's Bella? Whys he so close? Suddenly something inside me snapped and I felt right again. I growled and launched at my threat.

I see his eyes widen slightly in surprise but then they went stone cold determination. I crashed into his chest and we fell to the earth. As we skidded to a stop I sat up and punched at his head. He caught my fist but I pulled out of his hold and stood up. I turned to run but he pulled my back to his chest.

"Bella!" He yelled in my ear in a commanding voice. I only stopped a second before I took his arm and bit into it. He howled in pain and then let out a growl so deadly I let go of his arm with my mouth but I ripped out of his arms and went back into a crouch position. I looked into his now pure tar black eyes. I let out a small whimper, but was still defensive.

"Bella, come here right now, you will submit!" He ordered. I hissed and backed away. He was on me in a second. He had my chest pinned against the tree, holding both of my hands behind me, he pressed his body into my back and breathed into my ear, "You're mine Bella, you're my mate, and **I** mark **you.** You will submit now."

I knew what he wanted but I wouldn't let him have it. I needed to get away. I can't let anyone near me, I need a plan. Why won't he let go! I need more blood; I need…..something that makes my heart ache. I bucked trying to get him off of me.

Growling he reached under my skirt and ripped my panties off. Excitement rushed through me, but so did my wanting to fight back. He pushed me more into the tree, "Stay still." He directed. I kept trying to get free though. He then grabs my bare butt and squeezed hard and puts some pressure with his teeth against my neck and I calm a bit.

"I said stay still; you will learn to listen Bella.'' He whispered seductively in my ear. My eyes rolled back as his voice shot a shiver through my body, making it sing with electricity. One arm left my pinned arms and suddenly I felt his finger rub against my clit and I moaned loud.

"That's it Bella, sing for me." He licked my ear.

I half hissed half moaned shaking my head 'no'. He plunged two fingers deep inside me.

"Yes!" He hissed. I threw my head back and my chest was heaving. I was moaning and I felt I need something. I couldn't tell what. His fingers started to go faster and deeper hitting a spot. I yelped out bucking on his hand.

"Say it Bella, say it!" He rubbed my clit with his thumb furiously all the while fingering me. I needed something! My head was pressed against his shoulder and I couldn't take much more. He then scrapped his teeth against the back of my neck. And I snapped.

"Please!" I yelled and was thrown on the ground. He followed me and ripped my shirt off my body. I was naked before him but only felt lust as I seen he was already naked, his cock beaded with pre-cum. His black eyes stared at me with wicked intent. He grabbed my hair and crushed our lips together in a harsh kiss. I opened my mouth to deepen it and his tongue beat me in our mouth battle. He bit my lower lip and sucking on it as he was palming my boob. He twisted my nipple and I let out a lustful moan.

"You're mine Bella, never forget." He said stroking his cock as he positioned against my opening. He thrust straight in, not giving me any wait time. My legs wrapped around his waist and he pounded into me. I felt like I needed more. I bucked up to him. Suddenly he flipped me and my chest was pushed into the earth. I could still feel us connected as he nipped and licked my neck. He pulled almost out and slammed back into me with a great force. I had a hard time keeping up with his thrust. I could hear him grunt and growl, "Say it Bella."

He pulled my back up against his chest, still taking me from behind. He pulled my hair to the side and licked from my shoulder to my ear and said "You taste so sweet Bella, but I can't wait to taste all of you." He nipped my ear "Say it!" He roared as he rubbed my clit and pounded me hard that it should hurt me. I could feel it. It shot from my belly straight into my pussy and I clenched around his cock as I yelled, "I'm your Jasper, I'm yours!" I yelled out a name I didn't know how I knew.

Jasper than latched onto my neck with his teeth and it only intensified my orgasm. He let out a purr as he shot his cold sperm into me. Finally we came down from our highs and he pulled me closer to him and we lay in the grass. I looked at him.

"Why can't I remember anything other than your name?" I asked him. He nuzzled my neck and I purred. He opened his eyes and they were back to being almost golden.

"It will come to you love, you have so much to learn." He kissed my lips and I closed my eyes in a smile and scooted closer to him. My Mate.

**AN; **Here's my third twilight one-shot I am working on two longer stories as well ^_^ ~Sadie


End file.
